1. Field
The present disclosure relates to graphene devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a graphene device using a graphene gate, and/or a method of manufacturing the graphene device.
2. Description of Related Art
Integration and performance of semiconductor devices including a silicon substrate have been quickly increased. However, improving the performance of silicon-based semiconductor devices may be limited due to material properties of silicon and/or limitations related to manufacturing processes. Accordingly, next-generation devices are being studied.
Graphene has stable electrical/mechanical/chemical characteristics and/or excellent conductivity. Nano-devices using graphene are being studied. Due to its characteristics, graphene is receiving attention as a next-generation material in various fields. Graphene is a material in which carbon atoms are connected in a hexagon on a plane. A thickness of graphene may be as thin as one atom layer. Graphene may conduct electricity 100 times faster than single crystal silicon, and theoretically may have a mobility of 200,000 cm2/Vs. Sine graphene may be able to conduct electricity 100 times more than copper, graphene is receiving attention as a basic material of an electronic circuit.
In detail, graphene may be a zero gap semiconductor material. When a graphene nanoribbon (GNR) having a small sized channel is manufactured, a band gap may be formed according to a size effect, and thus an electric field effect transistor operable at a room temperature may be manufactured.